Después de un te amo
by Lalix
Summary: Nuestros protagonístas deberán enfrentar porfin su realidad... ya se dieron cuenta de a quien aman, pero ahora deberán decirlo y enfrentarse a todos los demás problemas que esto arrastra... mal summary, quiero críticas! porfis leanlo :P...
1. Capítulo I

Éste es el primer y hasta ahora único fic... cualquier error infórmenme ya que aún no entiendo muy bien como funciona que dejen Rewiews...

Aklaración: Todos los personajes y la historia pertenecen a la gran Rumiko :P...

Hago esto sin fines de lucro y bueno... todos lo demás se subentiende...

-hablan los personajes

/lo que piensan/

(mis comentarios)

Capítulo I

No era un día común en la casa de los Tendo, en la habitación de la menor de las hermanas yacían dos jóvenes prometidos. Ella dormía tan solo con un camisón y su cabeza estaba apoyada en el torso desnudo de quien amaba hace ya tiempo. Él no dormía, estaba mirando el techo con una mano bajo su cabeza y la otra entre los cabellos azules de su prometida.  
–Y pensar que todo comenzó como un día normal- suspiró.

Flash back.

En el desayuno...  
-Ranma: fea marimacho!!  
-Akane: eres un baka, te odio!!!

Una chica corre por las escaleras y se escucha un fuerte portazo proveniente del segundo piso...

-Kasumi: Ranma- suspiro- es que siempre tienen que discutir.  
-Ranma: pero si solo le dije que su comida no estaba buena y luego comenzó a insultarme.  
-Soun: Ranma creo que te estás sobrepasando con Akane, no es una buena forma de tratar a tu futura esposa.  
-Genma: tiene razón Tendo, hijo no es así como debe actuar un Saotome.

-Nodoka: así es... debes demostrarle a Akane-chan que serás un excelente y varonil marido.  
-Nabiki: vamos Ranma, ve a disculparte para que podamos ir a la escuela pronto. Si no baja yo me iré sola.  
-Ranma: olvídalo!!!, no iré a disculparme me iré solo, si no quiere ir con nosotros pues que se valla sola.

En esto Akane ya está abajo y no cruza palabras ni miradas con Ranma, solo sale de la casa.

-Akane: ya me voy, adiós familia.  
-Ranma: espérame voy contigo, vamos Nabiki.  
-Nabiki: no, vallan ustedes yo los alcanzo.

Mas tarde en una calle de Nerima...  
Ranma estaba arriba de la cerca mirando de reojo a su prometida quien caminaba lentamente por la acera.

-Ranma: Akane...yo...aún...sigues enojada.??  
-Akane: no te preocupes Ranma, no debes disculparte solo porque soy tu prometida.   
-Ranma: no es eso yo...  
-Akane: -con la mirada fría perdida en el horizonte- no te preocupes, lo entiendo...sabes /no puedo creer que valla a decir esto/ esto me hace daño...

Ranma saltó repentinamente al lado de su prometida.

-Ranma: que cosa...yo?  
-Akane: no, es decir si,... quiero decir... no del todo...- quedó pensativa un momento ya que no encontraba las palabras adecuadas- En realidad...uff...mira esto del compromiso y nuestros padres...etto... es obvio que estás obligado a estar conmigo y a comer mi comida y a disculparte cuando no quieras hacerlo...  
-Ranma: yo...no...Akane en verdad quiero disculparme, yo...  
-Akane: por favor!!!, es obvio que lo único que quieres es volver a China y yo...no quiero retenerte aquí, además.../aquí vamos/ yo se que tu no me amas...por eso quiero romper el compromiso.- dijo deteniendo su marcha y mirando al suelo mientras sus ojos eran ensombrecidos por su flequillo.

Ranma sintió como si le echaran un balde de agua fría y paró en seco...

-Ranma: que???!!!- todos sus pensamientos se agolpaban en su cabeza, no sabía que decir, que pensar- /tendré que ser sincero con ella, decirle lo que siento/ Akane yo...- él la había tomado por los hombros mientras un pequeño rubor se asomaba en las mejillas de ambos- Akane yo...yo...te...-puff!! Crash!! pum!!(esos son sonidos XD)  
-Shampoo: nihao !!!  
-Akane: Shampoo- dice con voz de resignación al notar a la bella China en los brazos de Ranma.  
-Shampoo: Airen extrañar a Shampoo?.  
-Akane: uf... /ya empezaron otra vez/ ya me voy, nos vemos luego...  
-Ranma: Akane espera...Shampoo no, suéltame!!  
-Shampoo: que pasa?, Ranma enojado con Shampoo?, por qué?, niña violenta tener la culpa!!!  
-Ranma: no!!, Shampoo ya basta... suéltame!!  
-Shampoo: no Ranma yo te amo...  
-Ranma: yo no- dice tajante, haciéndola a un lado y levantándose del suelo- ya basta!!...yo no te amo, yo estoy...yo amo a...yo...yo...amo a...-antes de terminar la amazonas lo interrumpió.  
-Shampoo: A Quien??!! Chica violenta?? –Ranma bajó la mirada y no respondió, mientras unas lágrimas se asomaban en los ojos de la chica- esto no quedar así Ranma- y se fue entre sollozos.

En la escuela...  
Estaban en la hora de almuerzo, Akane estaba con sus amigas y Ranma había terminado de almorzar cuando se acerca a ella.

-Ranma: Akane, puedo hablar contigo a solas un momento?  
Akane: claro...

En el techo...  
Estaban en la azotea de la escuela... uno frente al otro.

-Ranma: Akane debo decirte algo..- dio un largo suspiro para darse impulso- Akane la conversación...bueno yo.. esta mañana... / así no!!! Empieza otra vez... / Akane...yo...yo...etto...yo te...

Continuará...

Espero ke les haya gustado...

Ojalá dejen reviews...

Xauxau


	2. Capitulo II

**_Bueno akí va el kapítulo 2..._**

**_Decidí poner los 2 juntos para ver si ligan kon la historia :p..._**

**_Espero que les guste y dejen Reviews..._**

**_Aklaración: Todos los personajes y la historia pertenecen a la gran Rumiko..._**

_**Hago esto sin fines de lucro y bueno... todos lo demás se subentiende...**_

**_Otras cosillas: -hablan los personajes_**

**_/lo que piensan/_**

**_(mis comentarios)_**

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Capitulo II 

Ranma no podía articular palabras, estaba muy nervioso. Sabía que amaba a Akane, ahora lo sabía, después de salvarla tantas veces, de verla perdida, de sentir que se la arrebataban, los celos... él sabía que la mayoría de los chicos que encontraban a Akane atractiva no tendrían la menor posibilidad con ella pero, Rioga... ese cerdo pervertido lo perturbaba, podía tener a Akane tan cerca cada noche, sabía sus secretos más íntimos, y si se lo proponía él podría fácilmente conquistarla... eso le preocupaba, que Akane llegase a enamorarse de Rioga. Sería su perdición, se destruiría por completo, al principio Ranma pensó que sería por su gran orgullo (quien se atrevería a quitarle algo que "era suyo", como Akane), pero luego lo entendió... él la amaba.  
Llevaba semanas tratando de decírselo pero alguien siempre los interrumpía, y cuando no eran sus locas prometidas era él mismo, la insultaba ...¿Porqué? Ni él lo sabía, orgullo, miedo tal vez, una mezcla de ambas?...no importaba siempre lo arruinaba. Como en el desayuno esa mañana, la insultó, luego en el camino hacia la escuela, le había pedido a Nabiki que los dejara solos, por unos cuantos yens por supuesto, pero solos alfín y al cabo...Pero no, Shampoo los tuvo que interrumpir...y ahora, bueno... ahora era su oportunidad, pero no podía hablar!!!...

-Akane: tu qué? Tu me qué ?...Ranma!!- la chica lo sacó de sus pensamientos y esto lo animó a hablar.  
-Ranma: Akane yo...-suspiró- hace mucho tiempo que deseo decirte esto, pero de alguna forma siempre hay alguien que nos interrumpe- dijo esto con un tono algo molesto.  
-Akane: ahora estamos solos, ahora puedes decirlo...- a pesar de lo que Ranma creía, Akane (como mujer obvio) presentía muchas cosas, desde "esa" vez en la que ella escucho, o tal vez solo sintió las palabras de su prometido, no había dejado de pensar en eso... "te amo"...las recordó, esas palabras que creyó escuchar cuando estuvo a punto de morir...y Ranma se preocupó enormemente por ella...y aunque después lo negara, ella sabía que por lo menos cariño guardaba para ella... ¿volvería a escuchar esas palabras?  
-Ranma: si, ahora puedo...- cerró los ojos y su rostro se tensó, apretó sus manos en las muñecas de su prometida-... yo te amo Akane, te amo con todo mi coraz...  
-Rioga: Ranma te mataré!!!

La emoción que se había generado entre los dos jóvenes fue interrumpida brutalmente por una sombrilla color naranja, le había pasado tan cerca del rostro de Akane que Ranma se enfureció y a su pesar no pudo escuchar la respuesta de su prometida...

-Ranma: RIIOOGAAA!!!- dijo en un gruñido...  
-Akane: Ranma yo...  
-Ranma: es mejor que te vallas no quiero que este idiota te haga algo...  
-Akane: pero Ranma yo...  
-Ranma: Akane dije que te fueras!!! No serás de ayuda aquí!!- esto último lo dijo tan fríamente, que Akane sintió por un momento que Ranma volvía a ser el mismo baka de siempre, y que todo había sido una estúpida broma.  
-Akane: esta bien...veo que no me quieres aquí- dijo seria para luego salir corriendo.  
-Ranma: Akane!! Espera yo no quise...  
-Rioga: Ranma!!, te mataré... que hacías con mi amada Akane, ya la estás molestando otra vez???...  
-Ranma: eres un estúpido no vez lo que provocaste... además que te interesa lo que yo hacía con Akane, ese no es tu problema!!!  
-Rioga: claro que si es mi problema si se trata de ella, toma esto!!!:..

Y comenzó una de sus tantas luchas... golpes y mas golpes de Rioga, Ranma esquiva, Más y mas golpes de Rioga, y Ranma vuelve a esquivar...hasta que Rioga ataca con su última técnica adquirida que hace a Ranma caer y quedar mal herido...Rioga se va con su maliciosa sonrisa de medio lado, dejando a Ranma en el techo de la preparatoria Furinkan. (se que la pelea no es muy detallada :p... pero no se me ocurre nada mas) 

En la casa Tendo...  
-Kasumi: llegaste Akane, donde esta Ranma?, acaso siguen enojados?  
-Akane: hola Kasumi, nose y si.  
-Kasumi: hermana...-suspira- debes empezar a llevarte con tu prometido, o sino nunca podrán ser felices.  
-Akane: ... Kasumi, donde están todos?- dijo ignorando las palabras de su hermana.  
-Kasumi: bueno papá, tío Genma y tía Nodoka salieron muy temprano y aún no llegan, y Nabiki dijo algo de visitar a Kuno, o algo así...  
-Akane: Kuno? Nabiki?...-se quedó pegada en estas palabras tratando de relacionarlas con algo bueno, y luego se percató de un detalle- Kasumi, y esa cesta?  
-Kasumi: iré a visitar al doctor Toffu, pero no te preocupes llegaré a la hora de la cena.  
-Akane: está bien, iré a mi habitación.

Akane subió las escaleras y llego a su dormitorio, se sentó en su cama y suspiró.

-Akane:/no puedo creer que ese baka me haya dicho eso...me dijo que me amaba en verdad... no puedo creerlo. Hace demasiado tiempo esperaba que me lo dijera, pero realmente nunca pensé que sería capaz... creo que lo asusté con eso de cancelar el compromiso.../ - una dulce sonrisa se dibujo en su cara, esa que tanto derretía a Ranma.

De repente sintió unos pasos por la escalera, se dirigían a su cuarto. -/Debe ser Ranma/ -pensó, hace ya tiempo que lo había dejado en la escuela, hasta pudo pasar y comerse un helado, de esos que tanto le gustaban a Ranma-chan. Se levantó de su cama y abrió la puerta de golpe.

-Ranma: Akane tu ...- no pudo seguir pues casi se cae encima de la chica, pero alcanzó a sujetarse para decirle a lo que venía.  
-Akane: Ranma, que te pasó en la cara ?, y esa herida...?- Akane quiso cambiar el tema, supuso que Ranma vendría a decirle que todo fue una broma y que de verdad no la amaba.  
-Ranma: ese idiota de Rioga, me hizo esto pero ya estoy bien, me dio unos cuantos golpes y me duele todo el cuerpo, pero aún podemos hablar...  
-Akane: hablar...- sus mejillas se pusieron rojas como tomates y unas lágrimas comenzaban a asomarse en sus ojos, como previniendo un rechazo.

Ranma la sujeto con una mano por su cintura y con la otra agarró su mentón.

-Ranma: Akane tu... no me respondiste... es que no me amas?.

Akane casi se desmaya de la emoción, no le había dicho que era una broma... todo lo contrario, era verdad, de verdad estaba sucediendo...

-Akane: tu...Ranma tu... de verdad me amas ?  
-Ranma:- de repente se dio cuenta en la situación en la que estaba y se sonrojó, igualándose a la condición de Akane. -claro...yo...te amo.

Akane se abalanzo sobre él, golpeándolo contra la puerta, haciendo que ésta se cerrara con la espalda de Ranma. Aunque a él esto le dolió, lo soportó ya que junto con ese ligero dolor vino esa sensación increíble de sentir los labios de Akane junto a los suyos...

-Akane: yo también te amo... Ranma...

De pronto se olvidaron del mundo, en el momento que Ranma escuchó esas dulces palabras, tomó a Akane por la cintura pegándola contra la puerta y le dio un largo beso, primero dulce y lindo, solo con sus labios... luego Akane pasó de tener sus manos en el cuello de su prometido a pasarlas por su pecho hasta llegar a la cintura, esto a Ranma lo estremeció, he hizo que Akane abriera ligeramente la boca para rozar su lengua, al momento que subía sus manos por debajo de la polera de Akane pudiendo sentir su perfecta cintura.  
Akane no sabía realmente lo que pasaba, pero realmente estaba disfrutando sentir a Ranma tocando su cintura, y poder tocarlo ella también la mataba... Ranma, de repente dejó la boca de Akane y siguió con su mentón y luego su cuello... Akane daba ligeros signos de estar un poco acalorada, y pasó sus manos por debajo de la camisa de Ranma, pudiendo tocar su espalda. Ranma dejó su cintura y fue a sus piernas, comenzó a rozarlas despacio solo con una mano, la otra la subió y la puso en el cuello de Akane, su dedo pulgar afirmaba el mentón de Akane subiéndolo ligeramente, mientras la boca de Ranma ya estaba entre los senos de la chica, pero solo entre ya que Ranma no quería pasar la barrera de "lo prohibido", no quería que Akane se sintiese mal. Ella de pronto sintió algo distinto a la altura de su pelvis y se sonrojó al tiempo que soltaba una muy leve carcajada que Ranma sintió de inmediato.

-Ranma: Que sucede, de que te ríes?  
-Akane: recuerdas nuestra pelea de esta mañana?  
-Ranma: si...

De pronto agarró los pantalones de Ranma por los costados y acercó su cadera a la de ella, ambos sintieron una rara y distinta sensación al notar a Ranma (ligeramente) exitado.

-Akane: de veras piensas que soy una fea marimacho? No lo creo...- dijo con una media sonrisa algo arrogante.

Ranma pasó a ponerse de todos colores y no supo que responder. Akane al notar esto decidió tomar ella la iniciativa...

-Akane: quiero que me digas si en verdad soy una kawaikune- y diciendo esto se sacó la polera. Quedando frente a frente con Ranma, éste al darse cuenta de lo que hizo la chica, la pegó de nuevo hacia la pared dándole un apasionado beso, bajo luego a su cuello mordiéndolo ligeramente, subió a su oreja y le susurró...  
-Ranma: eres preciosa...

Akane rió y lo separó de ella, le sacó su camisa y notó que él se quejó, al mirarlo se dio cuenta que tenía un gran moretón un poco mas arriba de donde está el estómago y abrió sus ojos preocupada...

-Ranma: Rioga...tuvimos un encuentro...  
-Akane: ...Ranma... por qué no me dijiste?  
-Ranma: y arruinar el momento?...nunca- sonrieron y la besó. Luego la llevó hacia la cama y se acostó, ella se desnudó y se puso el camisón, después se acostó en su pecho y lo abrazó por la cintura. Se quedaron así un buen rato hasta que ella se durmió. 

Fin del flash back.  
Continuará


	3. Capitulo III

**_Bueno akí va el kapítulo 3..._**

**_Bueno... leí todos sus Reviews, y no me molestan aquellos que me critican... yo también creo que mi forma de escribir es bastante básico por eso estoy publicando mi fic en creo que aquí hay lectores mucho más exigentes en lo que a fanfics se trata..._**

**_Andrea: gracias por tus palabras, a mi también me gustó mucho más el segundo kapi... creo que el primero fue muy básico, en realidad era lo primero que escribía... asike se podría justifikar con ello... espero que me sigas diciendo que tal está..._**

**_LA FEÑA: gracias... espero que te guste este capitulo también..._**

**_Esmeraldy: escribo Kawai??... si lo se.. y aveces creo que exagero y llega a ser muy meloso, por eso trato de cambiar algunas partes. Gracias por leer xauxau..._**

**_Yuna Luna: uf... leí todo lo que escribiste... _**

**_Primero quiero agradecerte por ser sincera, me gusta que me critiquen porque así puedo ver cuales son mis errores y mejorarlos.. _**

**_La estructura de la historia apesta??... en qué sentido?? No entendí muy bien eso, en realidad para este fic tenía las ideas claras en cuanto a contenido pero no sabía muy bien cómo escribir.. es la primera vez que escribo una historia, no tan solo de Ranma sino que en general... he tratado de leer bastantes fics de autoras que me han dicho son buenas, para ver cómo los escriben y copiar un poco de ellas para formar un estilo propio... bueno... si me ayudas mejor._**

**_Lo de la ortografía también lo siento... aún no estoy muy segura de cómo se escriben los nombres realmente así que si me ayudan mejor..._**

**_Lo de lo ligero del fic lo tengo bastante claro... es por el hecho de que recién estoy poniendo mis ideas en papel, así que empezé con las más básicas..._**

**_Lo de mis comentarios ya los saqué... es que este capítulo lo hice hace bastante tiempo y cuando empezé a leer más fanfictions me di cuenta que son bastantes molestos los comentarios... y como no edité la historia quedó un poco mal...y respecto a las palabras en japonés, mi error también... es que hay palabras que me gustan y que de hecho uso mucho por eso se me pasan... como "baka"... pero arreglaré las que sean demasiado rebuscadas o suenen mal..._**

**_Gracias otra vez por tus consejos... eso es lo que buscaba al subir mi fic en esta página, y no lo tomo como insultos ya que se nota que tienes buena intención... ojalá leas este capítulo y sigas dándome tu opinión._**

**_Sumi-Chan-0814: holas.. gracias por leer y por tu review... yo también me bloquié mucho al momento de leer este fic... de hecho aún lo tengo hasta la mitad pero con un poco de apoyo lo he sabido sacar adelante. Gracias por leerlo...xauxau_**

**_vivian alejandra: Gracias por leer mi fic... actualizé rápido espero que lo leas y me digas tu opinión, xauxau..._**

**_Aklaración: Todos los personajes y la historia pertenecen a la gran Rumiko..._**

_**Hago esto sin fines de lucro y bueno... todos lo demás se subentiende...**_

**_Otras cosillas: -hablan los personajes_**

**_/lo que piensan/_**

**_(mis comentarios)_**

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Capitulo III

-Ranma: y pensar que todo comenzó como un día normal- suspiró.

Luego de recordar tan extraña tarde, abrazó a Akane y se quedó dormido. Ni siquiera sintió cuando Kasumi entró a la habitación para avisarles de la cena y se encontró con una grata sorpresa...

A la mañana siguiente Akane fue la primera en despertar, abrió los ojos y recordó su fantástico sueño...

-Akane/lo soñé cierto, si... como tantas otras veces.../- se giró hacia el otro lado y quedó muy sorprendida cuando vio la espalda de Ranma- Ran..Ranma... no, no fue un sueño...

Cuando Ranma escuchó la voz de Akane dio un salto fuera de la cama...

-Ranma: Akane yo... yo, no quería estar aquí yo, tu cama...lo siento.- dijo con miedo en su voz  
-Akane: por qué?... te arrepientes...- se sentía decepción en las palabras de la chica.  
-Ranma: no!! – se arrodilla en la cama y le toma las manos- claro que no, Akane yo... yo te amo y esto, lo de anoche fue... me gustaría repetirlo si tu quisieras, claro.  
-Akane: Ranma!!!- se tira a su cuello y lo besa, Ranma se sonríe y la acuesta sin cortar el beso.- te amo tanto...- se ríen y se abrazan fuerte.  
-Ranma: el desayuno estará listo?, que hora es? no tenemos que ir a la escuela?  
-Akane: como siempre pensando en comer... y si yo te preparara algo?.  
-Ranma: me mato antes...-dejó de hablar, porque ya comenzaba a asomar el mazo de Akane.  
-Akane: RANMA!!!- en eso Ranma hizo un rápido movimiento pudiendo esquivar solo por milímetros el mazo de su prometida. Y cuando ella quiso volver a levantarlo Ranma la detuvo abrazándola y dándole un beso apasionado. Luego le susurró...  
-Ranma: hoy no mi amor, hoy no me golpearas solo dejaras que te bese.  
-Akane: esta.. esta bien.- al decir esto se sonrojó mucho, y mas aún cuando oyeron a Nabiki afuera de la habitación de Akane.  
-Nabiki: vamos Akane, levántate ya!. Puedo pasar?...  
-Akane: espera Nabiki!!! -susurrando- Ranma, que hacemos??  
-Ranma: esto... me voy por la ventana... adiós- le dio un dulce beso y la empujo hacia la cama, Akane se cayó, y cuando se levantó para golpearlo la ventana estaba abierta y Ranma ya no estaba ahí- baka... - sonrió.  
-Nabiki: Porqué sonríes, soñando con tu prometido hermanita??- dijo su hermana apoyada en el marco de la puerta.  
-Akane: si seguro, con ese estúpido.- dijo en tono sarcástico- Ya bajo, solo me visto... / que bien no nos vio/  
-Nabiki: está bien, no tardes – Nabiki cerró la puerta, y Akane se dio vuelta hacia la ventana, sonrió otra vez.  
-Akane: si seguro, con ese estúpido... a quien tanto amo...- suspiró sintiendo aún el aroma de Ranma en su habitación.

En el comedor...  
Cuando Akane bajó a desayunar ya estaban todos en la mesa... Ranma también...

-Akane: buenos días!!  
-Kasumi: buenos días Akane, el desayuno está listo.  
-Soun: que tarde te levantaste hoy hija...  
-Nabiki: si, de seguro tuvo un sueño del que no quería despertar... y tu también lo tuviste, no Ranma?

Ranma y Akane se sonrojaron al instante, recordaron la razón por la que habían tardado en despertar, y con quien habían despertado.

-Ranma: Ja!, con ella??... Akane bajó tarde porque es una floja- dijo mirándola cómplice, para que comprendiera.  
-Akane: si claro... y tu seguramente estabas entrenando y no durmiendo... por favor!!! No me hables de flojos... baka. – dice sentándose junto a él y le saca la lengua.  
-Soun: hay!!!- suspiro- es que ustedes nunca se van a llevar bien?...  
-Genma: Tendo creo que ya es hora de decirles...  
-Akane: que cosa papá?  
-Soun: bueno Akane, Ranma.- dijo tomándoles las manos y con esa cara de súplica que pone... - con los señores Saotome hemos decidido hacer algo...  
-Genma: así es, hemos decidido enviarlos a un viaje de entrenamiento, solo a los dos. Y durante la tarde de ayer compramos lo que necesitarán así que ya está todo listo.

-Nodoka: es la perfecta ocasión para demostrarle a Akane lo varonil que eres

Ranma y Akane se miraron sin entender nada...

-Akane: pero papá.. Yo y Ranma solos?  
-Ranma: ¿Y qué vamos a comer?!!!- dijo preocupado el chico  
-Akane: pues yo cocinaré.- le respondió con una sonrisa que produjo a su prometido un escalofríos de terror.  
-Ranma: ya te lo dije denante, antes muerto!!- Akane se sonrojó y abrió mucho los ojos, recordó cuándo se lo había dicho.  
-Nabiki: ¿Cuándo se lo dijiste??? Ahora no.../creo que ocultan algo/  
-Ranma: yo... bueno... quise decir siempre, siempre se lo digo jajaja!- se paró y rió con las manos tras de la cabeza tratando de disimular lo que había dicho. Akane negaba con la cabeza... /todos se van a enterar.../  
-Soun: está bien, entonces está claro mañana se van a las montañas... Kasumi hija, Nodoka, podrían preparar todo por favor...  
-Kasumi: claro papá.

-Nodoka: por supuesto...  
-Soun: ahora se van a la escuela que se les va a hacer tarde, miren Nabiki ya se fue.

En el camino hacia la escuela...  
Iban Ranma y Akane tomados de la mano...

-Akane: entonces... nos iremos a las montañas no?  
-Ranma: eso creo, en todo caso no va a ser tan terrible... vamos a poder estar los dos solos después de todo- dijo deteniéndose y atrayéndola a él, tomándola por la cintura.  
-Akane: - se sonrojo- creo que si... vamos a estar solos entonces- pasó sus manos por detrás de su cuello y lo beso, tierna y apasionada a la vez.  
-Ranma: Akane... nos van a ver.- dijo separándola de él.  
-Akane: acaso no quieres que alguien sepa? ¿Por qué...?  
-Ranma: Por Shampoo ,Ukio y Kodachi...  
-Akane: claro, quieres estar conmigo y que ellas se te sigan insinuando cierto??- dijo lo último en un tono de molestia.  
-Ranma: no es eso, tu sabes que si se enteran de lo que está pasando, posiblemente te matarían... es mejor no apresurar las cosas.  
-Akane: es cierto... y además nuestros padres querrían casarnos inmediatamente... eso sería terrible!!

Ranma se sintió mal y triste por ese comentario, Akane al notarlo cayó en la cuenta de que no se había expresado bien, entonces habló con ternura.

-Akane: no es que no me quiera casar contigo... si quiero- dijo tomando la mejilla de Ranma, haciendo que éste levantara la vista y la mirara- lo que ocurre es que creo que es muy pronto y somos muy jóvenes... además... no te gusta que esto sea secreto?- dijo sensual- lo hace mas...  
-Ranma: ...excitante??... - dijo con una sonrisa pícara.  
-Akane: iba a decir divertido, pero si eres tan pervertido...  
-Ranma: no lo soy!!! Es que... - se puso muy nervioso y rojo, pensó que seguramente Akane lo iba a golpear por lo que acababa de decir.  
-Akane: si lo eres... y... no me molesta... - le dijo dándole un beso muy apasionado, que hizo que ambos se acaloraran un poco...  
-Ranma: Ak... a..ne... - dijo sintiendo que se estaba sonrojando-... Alg... uien... nos... va... a... ver.

Akane se separo de él y le sonrió, luego le dio un beso fugaz lo tomó de la mano y corrió.

-Akane: llegaremos tarde...- un rozado se notaba a cada lado de su sonrisa.

En la puerta de Furinkan...  
Ya iban llegando al colegio cuando vieron a Nabiki y Kuno conversando sobre algo...

-Akane: - soltando a Ranma de la mano- son Nabiki y... Kuno??  
-Ranma: si, de seguro que Nabiki le está vendiendo unas fotos tuyas...  
-Akane: o tuyas- dijo riéndose, mientras se acercaba a la pareja- Hola Kuno... Nabiki...  
-Nabiki: Emm... Akane... ya me voy...  
-Kuno: hola preciosa... yo también me voy o me castigarán- dijo alejándose por el lado contrario de Nabiki.  
-Ranma: que les sucede a esos dos???  
-Akane: no hubo nada de... "mi dulce Akane, Ranma Saotome te las verás con el rayo azúl de Furinkan"- dijo imitando la voz de Kuno.  
-Ranma: es mejor así no???, después de todo ya se fueron y no hay nadie aquí...- la atrajo rápido hacia él y le dio un fugaz beso.  
-Akane: -como despertando del sueño- claro que no hay nadie aquí si vamos tarde...!!!-corrió.  
-Ranma: - suspiró- eres tan hermosa marimacho...-corrió tras ella.- /si te hubiese dicho antes que te amaba, estaría disfrutando de esto hace mucho mas tiempo/

Continuará 


	4. Capitulo IV

**_Bueno akí va el kapítulo 4_**

**_Sinceramente tengo la continuación hecha hace mucho tiempo, pero me entristecieron un poco los comentarios acerca de mi fic... _**

Tenía pensado editarlo completamente y cambiar el modo de escribir pero me decidí a dejarlo así y publicar lo que tengo.

**_Gracias a todos los que siguieron dándome ánimos y no los nombro porque estoy un pokitin apurada ... _**

**_Pero en especial el último review fue el que me impulsó a seguir... _**

_**Gracias y disculpen otra vez...**_

**_Aklaración: Todos los personajes y la historia pertenecen a la gran Rumiko..._**

**_Hago esto sin fines de lucro y bueno... todos lo demás se entiende..._**

**_Otras cosillas: -hablan los personajes_**

**_/lo que piensan/_**

**_(mis comentarios)_**

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Capitulo IV.

Para Ranma y Akane ese día de clases había sido interminable y lo peor era que... todavía estaban en el almuerzo y les faltaba aún una clase para salir y volver a casa!!  
Desde que llegaron al colegio no habían pensado en otra cosa que el uno en el otro, se sentaron a una distancia prudente como de costumbre, y trataron de hacer todo lo que hacían siempre... pero no podían evitar mirarse cada cierto tiempo, cuando lo hacían se sonrojaban y les daba una risita nervosa. Pero a pesar de sus intentos las amigas de Akane se dieron cuenta de que algo iba extraño.

-Akane que sucede hoy?  
-Si Akane que sucede con Ranma.  
-Akane: con Ranma... nada... por qué?, que va a pasar con ese baka???- se sonrojó  
-Algo pasa Akane, hoy día ni siquiera se han peleado...  
-No habrá pasado ayer algo en la azotea?? Akane... tienes algo que contarnos??- dijo una de sus amigas con una sonrisa picarona.  
-Akane: claro que no.. yo... como va a pasar algo con Ranma...el...yo...NO!!- estaba muy nerviosa y no sabía que decir, no quería ocultárselo a sus amigas pero...todos lo sabrían!!.  
-Ranma: Akane, podemos hablar??- dijo el chico interviniendo en el momento justo.  
-Akane: CLARO!!- se paró rápidamente para así escabullirse del interrogatorio de sus amigas que la miraban con intriga.

En la azotea...  
-Akane: - suspiró- gracias por salvarme de esa, ya me estaban haciendo muchas preguntas.  
-Ranma: y a mi??? Casi me matan a preguntas... y Ukio por sobre todo...tenía que salir de allí.

Akane lo abrazó de repente por el cuello y lo besó.

-Ranma: que... sucede, me... extra... ñaste.?- dijo entre besos  
-Akane: estuve todo el día con ganas de besarte baka... pero me gusta el peligro- dijo sonriéndole a Ranma, ya terminado el beso. Ranma la abrazó por la cintura.  
-Ranma: el viaje que haremos... será divertido.  
-Akane: por qué lo dices?  
-Ranma: pues porque estaremos solos... los dos... alejados de todos. -decía esto mientras le daba pequeños besos en el cuello.  
-Akane: si... los dos... Ranma... aquí no... alguien nos verá.

Ranma no paraba de besar a Akane en el cuello, sus manos tocaban su cintura. De repente Akane levanta la cabeza de Ranma y lo besa apasionadamente, y pone sus manos en su pecho. Ranma baja un poco mas sus manos poniéndolas arriba de la falda de Akane, ella pasa sus manos debajo de su camisa y toca su pecho ahora por debajo de la ropa. Ranma comienza a sentirse fuera de lugar y lo único que quiere es llevarse a Akane a alguna otra parte en donde no los pudieran interrumpir.../ese viaje a las montañas en verdad que iba a ser divertido/, En ese instante Ranma quiso profundamente que el maldito uniforme de Akane no fuese entero, y tampoco el largo de la falda ayudaba!!!.

-Akane: vamos Ranma, nos verán... además no puedes tocarme así aquí...  
-Ranma: aquí no?, entonces en otra parte podría cierto?- Akane se sonrojo y asintió con la cabeza de forma sensual.  
-Ukio: Ranma cariño no vas a almorzar?, te cociné unos ricos okonomiyaki... Ranma...?, Akane... por qué estas en el suelo?- Ukio se extrañó de que Ranma estuviese tan sonrojado mirando al cielo, y Akane estaba en el suelo...se había caído??.  
-Akane: emm..yo...perdí el equilibrio- miró de reojo a su prometido que hace un rato la había tirado lejos y la hizo caer. ( XD)  
-Ukio: esta..bien- dijo un poco confundida- van a comer o no?  
-Ranma y Akane: claro!!

Ranma comió con mucho apuro tratando de alejarse de Akane, para que Ukio no se diera cuenta de lo ocurrido... cosa que para su suerte resultó

Un rato después ya habían terminado y los tres se disponían a bajar, cuando Ukio recordó que tenía algo que hacer y se adelantó, mientras tanto Ranma y Akane se quedaron en las escaleras, cuando ya estuvieron seguros que Ukio no volvería Ranma se acercó a Akane y la besó.

-Akane: Hey!... Quieres besarme a cada segundo no?  
-Ranma: y te molesta...? – le dio muchos besitos a forma de juego, agarrándola por la cintura- yo podría hacerlo cuando quisieras ...  
-Akane: claro que no me molesta- dijo en tono dulce , poniendo sus brazos en el cuello de él- después de todo nos amamos no?...  
-¿??: Akane...

Continuará 


	5. Capitulo V

_**Holas**_

**_Perdón por la tardanza pero aki traigo el kapi 5_**

_**Gracias a todos por sus reviews... **_

_**Me enkanta ke lean mi fic :P**_

**_Aklaración: Todos los personajes y la historia pertenecen a la gran Rumiko..._**

**_Hago esto sin fines de lucro y bueno... todos lo demás se entiende..._**

**_Otras cosillas: -hablan los personajes_**

**_/lo que piensan/_**

**_(mis comentarios)_**

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Capitulo V

-¿??: Akane... Ranma...

Akane y Ranma se giraron rápidamente y al no tener tiempo de reaccionar no se pudieron soltar...

-Ranma: Uchan yo...  
-Ukio: no... no digas nada – dijo con lágrimas en los ojos- ya vi suficiente...  
-Akane: No Ukio, nosotros... yo... no es lo que parece, enserio...  
-Ukio: No! No traten de convencerme, no soy tonta... noté que algo raro pasaba durante todo el día, y ahora... olvídenlo no hay nada que decir...  
-Akane: Ukio espera!!  
-Ukio:- se dio media vuelta y se hechó a correr con lágrimas en los ojos... en otras circunstancias hubiese matado a quien se atreviese a estar así con SU Ranma. Pero en esta ocasión era Akane... su amiga Akane... / Cómo pudieron hacerme esto???/ pensó.  
-Akane: Ranma que hicimos!?  
-Ranma: Ella tenía que enterarse de cualquier manera...  
-Akane: pero no así... ella no. 

Ranma abrazó a Akane, estuvieron así unos minutos hasta que sonó la campana para entrar a la próxima clase...

Rato después en un lugar cercano...  
-Shampoo: Tu estar segura de lo que viste?  
-Ukio: - entre sollozos y con lágrimas aún en los ojos- Claro que si!!! No soy tonta, yo sé lo que vi... Él le dio besos y después ella lo abrazó y dijo que se amaban... están juntos...  
-Shampoo: Yo sabía eso... pero no pensar que él podría decirlo a ella...  
-Ukio: Shampoo, ya lo perdimos... ellos se aman – dijo llorando otra vez.  
-Shampoo: Eso no!!!, Ranma ser mío... si no lo tengo yo, nadie puede tener a airen!!!  
Algo tener que hacer, pero hay que separarlos... me ayudaras??... después podremos ver cuál de las dos quedarse con él...  
-Ukio: yo...- lo pensó un poco, pero el dolor la superó...- está bien, te ayudare...- dijo agachando la cabeza...  
-Shampoo: perfecto... yo te diré que hacer tu... más adelante...

En la casa de los Tendo rato después...  
-Akane: Ya llegé!  
-Kasumi: Hola Akane... y Ranma, donde está? No vino contigo?  
-Akane: no, dijo que tenía algo que hacer... pero estará aquí pronto...  
-Kasumi: perfecto así podré hablar contigo antes de el viaje de mañana...  
-Akane: está... bien, supongo- dijo esto último con un deje de confusión y nerviosismo en la voz.-  
-Kasumi: bueno, entonces vamos a mi habitación, no queremos que alguien nos escuche...

Fueron a la habitación guiadas por Kasumi, Akane estaba muy nerviosa ... algo en su tono de voz le hizo sentir, miedo?  
Una vez ahí, y las dos cómodas, la hermana mayor comenzó su plática.

-Kasumi: Piensan casarse no es así?  
-Akane: yo... hem... con Ranma... no!!  
-Kasumi: Porque después de lo que hicieron anoche lo más apropiado sería casarse...  
-Akane: después de lo que...- de repente se sonrojó- Kasumi tu... yo y Ranma no!!... nosotros no... solo dormimos juntos... es decir no... nos quedamos dormidos juntos, sólo eso.!!  
-Kasumi: solo eso??... está bien hermana, si tu lo dices pues confío en ti... pero... estás segura que no pasará nada después?... en el viaje... cuando estén realmente solos...  
-Akane: yo... no lo se en realidad... pero... yo... de verdad no lo se.  
-Kasumi: Akane, yo sé que tu amas a Ranma, y sé también lo mucho que te ama él a ti... pero debes recordar que aún no están casados, y tu eres aún una niña...  
-Akane: Hermana... ya no soy una niña... este es mi último año y ya tengo casi 18 años...  
Dejé de ser una niña... y yo, lo amo...  
-Kasumi/ realmente está segura de lo que va a hacer.../ Veo que ya has pensado en todo lo que podría pasar cierto?  
-Akane:- se sonrojó mucho más de lo que estaba... casi parecía que iba a explotar, bajó la cabeza...- si, mucho en realidad...  
-Kasumi: bien... solo espero que estés bien... y que todo salga perfecto ... ya sabes a que me refiero...

Akane estaba impresionada con la franqueza de Kasumi, era casi como la de Nabiki... pareciera como si ella ya pasó por eso... pero más de una vez...En eso se escucha desde la entrada a Ranma...

-Ranma: Ya llegé... hay alguien en casa???... / no hay nadie que extraño... seguro estarán preparando todo para mañana... bueno iré a entrenar/

...ambas se sobresaltan al escucharlo y deciden que la conversación ya estaba terminada...

-Kasumi: vamos vete... te debe estar esperando...  
-Akane: Gracias Kasumi... pero te rogaría que quedara esto sólo entre nosotras...  
-Kasumi: quien me crees hermanita?? Nabiki??... obviamente esto es solo entre nosotras...  
-Akane salió presurosa de la habitación de su hermana y partió a buscar a su prometido...

Como no lo encontró por ninguna parte salió al patio... y desde ahí lo escuchó entrenando. Rápidamente subió a su habitación y se puso su gi... al rato ya estaba en la puerta del dojo...

-Akane: entrenamos??  
-Ranma: Creí que no había nadie... – dijo deteniéndose.- ja!... tu quieres entrenar conmigo... no me digas... es un chiste no?... no eres oponente para mi...  
-Akane: eso crees?!... -dijo poniéndose en posición de combate.- Si te boto tendrás que entrenarme.  
-Ranma: No me harás caer por nada niña...  
-Akane: vamos pruébame!  
-Ranma: está bien... pero si yo lo hago tendrás que besarme- se acercó caminando despacio, con una media sonrisa en los labios. Cuando ya estuvo lo bastante cerca y vio que Akane lo iba a atacar, saltó por encima de ella y se ubicó en su espalda. Lugo le dio un pequeño empujoncito, que hizo que ella cayera inevitablemente al suelo.- lo vez... no eres contrincante para mi.- dijo acercándose a ella con una mano extendida para ayudarla a levantarse.  
-Akane: tu crees? – dijo recibiendo la ayuda y levantándose por completo.  
-Ranma: eres demasiado lenta- le reprochó acercándose a ella para besarla.- Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, Akane movió su pie, desplazándolo por el suelo y llevándose el de Ranma con el, botándolo en su descuido...  
-Akane: - Akane se agachó y lo besó- no soy tan lenta...- dijo en un tono sexy-, me botaste y ya te besé... yo te boté, y ahora tendrás que entrenarme.- Akane caminó hacia la salida pero antes de salir volteó la cabeza y le guió un ojo con una sonrisa en sus labios, luego cerró las puertas tras de si.  
-Ranma: Lo iba a hacer después de todo...- dijo mirando el lugar por donde se fue su amada, maravillado con la sonrisa que le entregó- aún así lo iba a hacer...

En otro lugar...  
-Shampoo: entonces tu ayudarme?  
-¿¿?: No lo se... esto es muy difícil para mi... – dijo con una triste voz.  
-Shampoo: Tu también tiener mucho que ganar... Ryoga... podrás consolar a la chica violenta cuando todo termine...  
-Ryoga: está bien... las ayudaré... 

En eso Shampoo se va y los deja solos... 

-Ukio: crees que esto estará bien?  
-Ryoga: Yo la amo... ella no será para él...  
-Ukio: yo... creo que también lo amo...  
-Ryoga: Los separaremos cueste lo que cueste...

Continuará... 


	6. Chapter VI

_**Subo denuevo este kapi porke me dijeron ke salía kon algunos errores...**_

_**Espero ke se haya arreglado.**_

_**Respektivas aklaraciones y saludos... lo demás está todo dixo...**_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capi 6

La noche cayó y el techo de una casa en Nerima se veían dos siluetas...

Shampoo: eso es lo que tendrás que hacer, el plan no poder fallar...

él ser mio y niña violenta para ti... primero haremos que él sufra,

se pondra triste,ir con shampoo, y shampoo consolarlo...

Akane nos verá y ellos separarce para siempre...

Rioga: no lose Shampoo... lo que me pides es dificil...

Shampoo: si tu no la quieres, alguien mas la conquistará...

Rioga:-suspiró-... está bien... pero cuando lo haremos?

Shampoo: mañana... ser Sábado y no ir a escuela... en la noche comenzaremos...

Rioga: entonces mañana será... nos vemos... -se va saltando de techo en techo.

Shampoo: sufrirás Ranma-kun... pero serás mio...

En la habitación de Akane...

Akane estaba en su cama, ya estaba en pijamas pero no podía consiliar el sueño..

el viaje que emprenderían al día siguiente no la dejaba dormir. Tendrían que ir

temprano para poder llegar a media tarde a las montañas...

Se supone que irían a entrenar, pero no podía dejar de pensar en la conversacion

con kasumi esa mañana...

Akane:/nose que haré... lo amo pero... uf... nose que hare!!!...

kreo ke es muy pronto para pensar en eso pero... estaremos solos- se sonroja-

kreo ke si se da la oportunidad no me quedará otra que - se escucha un ruido en el pasillo-

que fue eso??.../- Akane tomó su bate y se acercó a la puerta, iba llegando kuando depronto

la puerta se abre...- quien está ahi?!

Ranma: soy yo... puedo pasar?...

Akane:- bajó la guardia pero solo se calmó a medias, aún no sabía lo que el quería hacer- si

claro... me asustaste... no deberias venir tan tarde.

Ranma: los siento... eske no podía dormir...

Akane: porke? ke sucede?... te sientes bien?

Ranma: no lose... eske... bueno mañana estaremos solos y...- puso su mano por atras de su

cabeza y se sonrojó un poco- estoy un poco nervioso...

Akane:- miró hacia abajo ya que tambien estaba sonrojada- lose... yo tambien estoy nerviosa...

nadie sabe que nos iremos mañana cierto?...

Ranma: no, sólo la familia... significa que no tendremos interrupciones- dijo sentándoce en la cama.

Akane:- hiso lo mismo- Ranma... siempre tenemos interrupciones- sonrió... con esa dulce sonrisa.

Ranma no pudo aguantar el sentimiento y la besó, la acercó a él tomándola por la cintura, ella

le pasó los brazos por el cuello y correspondió (obviamente) al beso.

Akane: nuestros padres ni se imaginan lo que está pasando...

Ranma: Nabiki si... y creo que kasumi tmbien...

Akane: aps. respecto a eso... Kasumi ya lo sabe.

Ranma: ke!!?? komo que ya lo sabe????!!! se lo dijiste??!!

Akane: shht... nos escucharán... claro que no le dije, ella entró ayer en la noche cuando dormíamos.

e incluso ceyo que nosotros... bueno... habíamos... tu sabes...

Ranma: nosotros que?...que pensó que habíamos hexo?... ke pudo haber...-derrepente cayó en la kuenta

y se sonrojó- ... a eso... y te dijo algo?

Akane: no... nada... solo que nos había visto /si el supiera todo lo que hablamos.../

dormirás conmigo hoy tambien?...

Ranma:pues... nolose quieres que duerma contigo?- dijo acercándoce a ella sensualmente.

Akane: jaja... yo? no... solo lo preguntaba porke eres tan pervertido, que seguro viniste hasta

aquí porque pensaste que estaba desnuda...

Ranma: jajajaja... y ver a una fea marimacho como tu!?... seguro...

Akane: Ranma!... siempre debes hacerme sentir mal...- se dio vuelta y empezó a sollozar.

Ranma: Akane no... solo estaba bromiando... porfavor no llores... akane?- se puso delante de

ella para poder verle la cara- eres muy hermosa, enserio...

Akane: lo krees?- dijo mirándolo sin ningun rastro de lagrima- de verdad crees ke soy hermosa?

-se acercó a su rostro.

Ranma: me engañaste!!!

Akane: jaja... ven, no seas tonto...- se acostó en la cama y él hizo lo mismo...

Ranma: está bien... pero no me hagas eso ok?

Akane: buenas noches baka... mañana será un gran dia...

Ranma: te amo... - le dio un beso y Akane mágicamente se durmió... - menos mal ke no podias dormir :)

Continuará...


	7. Chapter VII

_**Subo denuevo este kapi porke me dijeron ke salía kon algunos errores...**_

_**Espero ke se haya arreglado.**_

_**Respektivas aklaraciones y saludos... lo demás está todo dixo...**_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-

capi 7

Al dia siguiente...

Todo estaba oscuro... no se podía distingir absolutamente nada... depronto se oye un ruido, un grito mejor dicho. De una joven... sonaba como...

Ranma: akane?!... eres tu?

Akane: Ranma!!!!...

Ranma: Akane?!... donde estas?

Derrepente todo se hizo un poco mas claro... una luz se hizo presente y Ranma pudo ver a Akane, la llamó y ella se dio vuelta. Al hacer esto no pudo ver la sombra que se ceñía tras ella.

Ranma: Akane cuidado!!!

Akane se dió vuelta pero ya era muy tarde, Ranma solo pudo presenciar una daga que venía hacia, ella?... no! la daga se dirigía hacia él... Pero quien la lanzó, la daga se acercaba lentamente a su cuerpo, derrepente Ranma sintió un dolor agudo...

Akane: Ranma!!!! no!!!!

Depronto Ranma pudo ver la silueta de alguien... ese alguien se dirigía a Akane...quien era?... le haría daño!!!... alto espera... quien eres??..ese cuerpo...

Ranma: Shampoo!!!! no!!!!

Despertó sudando... el sueño había sido demaciado real, se sentó en la cama. Sudaba frio y respiraba muy fuerte... no podía tolerar ver que Akane estubiese en peligro, menos ahora, ahora que todo estaba bien entre ellos...

/Akane?/... lo recordó... él estaba durmiendo en su habitacion, en su cama, con ella... donde estaría?

Depronto la vió, estaba en la puerta de la habitación lo miraba... esa expresion en su rostro... lo miraba , con odio?

Ranma: Akane? que sucede? porke me miras asi?

Akane: Eres un baka!!!- ella salió de la habitación con lágrimas en los ojos... él no entendía nada...

Ranma: pero que?... será posible que... /talvez haya ... mi sueño!.../ Akane espera!! - salió rapidamente de la habitación pero no pudo alcanzarla ya que en el comedor los esperaba toda la familia que terminaba de preparar las cosas para el viaje.

Genma: Ranma!... ya estás aqui... está todo listo ya...

Soun: ahora solo falta que coman algo y podrán irse...

Ranma: está bien pero... Akane puedo hablar contigo?

Akane: no... vamos a comer ahora Ranma... no molestes...

Ranma: Akane...

Akane se dio la vuelta y se sentó en su puesto de siempre, Ranma la veía extrañado, no sabía lo que pasaba... sospechaba que talves dijo las ultimas palabras de ese extraño sueño... posiblemente él nuevamente había echado todo a perder, pero esta vez no había querido realmente que se sintiera mal... ni siquiera sabía si era realmente por eso el enfado de Akane...

Al terminar un tenso desayuno, Soun se levantó de la mesa y despidieron a la pareja acompañándola hasta la puerta. Ranma y Akane caminaron largas horas, primero por Nerima y luego por los prados camino a las montañas. El camino fue un martirio para Ranma, Akane nisiquiera lo miraba tampoco le dirigía palabra alguna, y eso tenía a Ranma verdaderamente nervioso. Tanto que en un descuido tropezó y cayó a un pequeño barranco, quedó todo sucio y al tratar de salir se resbalaba...

Ranma: almenos podrías ayudarme... no podremos seguir si no puedo salir de aquí.

Akane: ayudarte? yo?... vamos levantate tu solo!... y apresurate que se nos hará de noche y aún debemos buscar donde acampar.

Ranma: porfavor Akane... solo ayudame a pararme si?- le extendió su mano.

Akane: - se dio la media vuelta, cosa de no mirarlo a los ojos.- necesitas ayuda?... por qué no se la pides a tu querida Shampoo?

Ranma: vamos! que dices?... / asi ke por eso está enojada/ creo que ya te demostré que a la que amo es a ti...

Akane: pues no era conmigo con quien soñabas anoche... - comenzó a sollozar, pero Ranma no lo notó.

Ranma: Akane yo... puedo explicartelo enserio...

Akane: no debes explicar nada ya lo entendí...- saló corriendo hacia adelante, sus lágrimas se iban con el viento y solo quería que Ranma fuera y la detuviera. Le dijera que la amaba y la abrazara. Mientras... seguía corriendo...

Ranma se levantó, con mucho esfuerzo y todo sucio. Al levantarce se enganchó con una rama de un arbol cercano que estaba muy afilada, haciendo un tajo en su pierna desde la rodilla hasta un poco mas arriba del talón. Pero no sintió ni el dolor ni la sangre correr ya que iba muy ensimismado en su busqueda... solo quería encontrar a su novia, pero no estaba...

Continuará...


	8. Chapter VIII

_**Subo denuevo este kapi porke me dijeron ke salía kon algunos errores...**_

_**Espero ke se haya arreglado.**_

_**Respektivas aklaraciones y saludos... lo demás está todo dixo...**_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capitulo 8.

En Nerima...

Un grito mezcla de desesperacion e impotencia se escuchaba en plena tarde.

Ukio: que sucedio? los descubrieron, no resultó su plan? - dijo esto con un deje de ilusión.

Rioga: no, lo que pasa es que...

Shampoo: ellos irse!!! escapar!!!... y ahora estar solos en uno de sus viajes para entrenar y ser mas fuertes... pero no acaba aqui, Ranma-kun ser mio!!!!

Ukio: ¬¬

En las montañas...

Ranma comenzó a desesperarce, seguía corriendo justo por donde minutos antes vio pasar a Akane... pero no la encontraba...

Ya casí no quedaba luz del día, y la noche iba a llegar Ranma estaba realmente preocupado, depronto escuchó un grito.

Ranma: esa voz... Akane!!!!

Corrió hacia donde venía la voz y tan desesperado estaba en su búsqueda que no vió que metros mas adelante había una cueva subterranea. Así ke inevitablemente cayó...

Al llegar abajo todo estaba obscuro, no podía divisar nada. Pero si escuchó un crujido de una rama y ... sollozos...

Ranma: Akane eres tu?...

Akane: tenías que caer junto conmigo sierto? ahora como saldremos de aqui??!!!

Ranma: no lo se buscaremos la forma...

Akane: no! todo esto es tu culpa!!... si no fueras tan... tan...!!!

Ranma: tan que!! - levantó la voz.

Akane: tan BAKA!!!!... aaaa... te odio baka!!!... te odio- lo último lo dijo casi en un susurro.

Ranma: Akane yo... no es lo que piensas...

Akane: después de todo cuando se trata de Shampoo nunca es lo pienso cierto? pero ahora no fué algo que vi, ella no pudo haberlo planeado...

yo estaba tremendamente feliz cuando desperté y estaba a tu lado, te vi y pense que este de verdad iba a ser un excelente viaje... y cuando te iba a besar para despertarte... dijiste... dijiste..- no pudo seguir hablando porque el odio que sentía se transformó en una pena infinita y en un nudo en la garganta que no pudo disipar, estaba llorando.

Ranma: pero no me escuchas! no dejaste que te explicara!... no estaba soñando con ella... osea si, pero... eske...

Akane: basta!!! no digas nada mas!!! no quiero escucharte!!!

Ranma: no! me vas a escuchar! no te lo estoy preguntando- se paró rápido y dió con ella, la puso entre él y la pared y tomó fuerte sus muñecas a la altura de la cabeza de ella- ahora me vas a escuchar... - Akane no lo miraba- soñé contigo no con ella, estabas sola desprotegida. Y lo peor era que no estaba contigo, no te encontraba... no podía ver nada!... de pronto te vi, una daga dirigirce hacia ti- Ahora ella lo estaba mirando- pero la daga me hirió a mi, me equiviqué y mi error te dejó desprotegida para que la persona que nos estaba atacando te dañara... esa persona era Shampoo.. grite con todas mis fuerzas, no podría soportar perderte! eske aún no lo entiendes!- apretó mas fuerte sus muñecas, ella hizo una mueca de dolor- no podría soportar vivir sin ti! ahora ya no!!! - Akane si pensarlo lo besó, se lanzó hacia el... se entregó.

Eso a Ranma lo pilló desprevenido, en ningún momento pensó que lo besaría. Pero sus besos... soltó el agarre y ella pasó sus brazos por su cuello. Las manos de él la tomaron con fuerza por la cintura, atrayéndola, deceandola. Sus besos pasaron a ser apasionados, desesperados. Pero como siempre algo los detuvo en sus amor, Ranma chocó su pierna contra la muralla de la cueva... gritó de dolor...

Akane: Ranma! que sucede.

Ranma: mi pierna... agh...

Akane: pero ven... sientate, creo haber escuchado agua cerca, ahora vuelvo.

Rato después ella volvió con un pedazo de su pantalón en las manos, estaba humedo...

Akane: esto te limpiará un poco la herida... - lo limpió mientras él la veía embobado... sentía tantas cosas por ella...- eres un baka, como te hiciste esa herida.?

Ranma: si me ubieces ayudado a salir del barranco no me ubiera pasado nada ¬¬...

Akane: no me culpes! estaba muy enojada contigo!... no sabes todo lo que pensé cuando te oí esta mañana.

Ranma: no hablemos de eso esta bn? ya aclaramos todo...

Akane: es cierto- su mirada cambió y la fijó en el suelo.

Ranma: - la tomo del mentón y la hizo mirarlo- vamos tratemos de salir de aqui esta bn?

Akane: bn... gracias...

Ranma: porke?

Akane: por no enojarte conmigo despues de todo lo ke pensé...

Ranma: solo prometeme que no seconfiarás de mi... yo te amo a ti... y a ninguna de mis locas prometidas... esta bn?

Akane: está bn..- sonrió.- vamos...

Ranma la besó fugazmente y se paró, ella quedó en el suelo sin poder reaccionar.

Ranma: que esperas?... eres demaciado lenta para mi... - comenzó a caminar con las manos detras de la cabeza...

Akane: Ranma... - se levantó perpleja y camino junto a el... sonriente...

Continuará...


	9. Chapter IX

_**Aklaració**__**n: Todos los personajes y la historia pertenecen a la gran Rumiko...**_

_**Hago esto sin fines de lucro y bueno... todos lo dem**__**á**__**s se entiende...**_

_**Otras cosillas:**_

_**-hablan los personajes**_

_**/lo que piensan/**_

_**(mis comentarios)**_

_**-------------------**_

Kapitulo 9

En Nerima...

Ukio estaba sentada en un tejado esperando... no sabía que, pero estaba segura de que algo sucedería...

Ukio: Ranchan.. - dijo en un suspiro- no estoy segura de hacer esto... no quiero hacerte daño... no eres tan solo el hombre que amo sino que tambien un gran amigo... y Akane, eres especial... tienes algo, nose muy bien que es... pero haces que los hombres se enamoren de ti... Mi Ranchan... /mi Riogakun/...- se sorprendió después de este pensamiento... -mi??

Rioga: tu ke?? -Ukio saltó ante esta inesperada intromicion... no lo esperaba. - lo siento si te asusté...

Ukio: no eske... - midió sus palabras- solo pensaba...

Rioga: en Ranma seguro... ese afeminado, aún teniendo su maldición todas las chicas andan tras él..

Ukio: pero tu tampoco te puedes quejar... la maldición también te ha hecho acercarte a chicas...

Rioga: puede ser... pero me ven como una mascota y no como una persona... no son capaces de amarme siendo una persona...- dijo con aire melancólico.

Ukio: lo dices por Akane??

Rioga: si... ella a sido muy especial para mi... fué la primera mujer en tratarme bien, y me sentí querido por primera vez... Pensé que si me acercaba a ella como un amigo todo iba a resultar bien, que ella terminaría enamorándoce de mi tanto como yo lo estoy de ella... pero veo que no fue así- dijo empezando a enfadarce- y además ahora está con ese estúpido de Ranma que no la merece y siempre la humilla y la hace sufrir!!!!

Ukio: pero ellos se aman... y supongo que deben estar felices asi. Hace un momento, antes de que llegaras, estaba pensando que talvez sería mejor si le dieramos nuestro apoyo a Ranchan y Akane... somos sus amigos después de todo... no deberíamos seguir lo que Shampoo dice. Si no somos capaces de dejarlos ir significa que no los amamos... - finalizó con la mirada perdida en el azul cielo.

Rioga estaba impresionado con las palabras de Ukio, nunca había hablado tan seriamente con ella.- /Es una linda chica... casi tanto como Akane, es sentimental y piensa en sus amigos... se nota que quiere mucho a Ranma... que lástima que él no pueda verlo y enamorarce de ella, sería una excelente esposa y madre. Es tan hermosa, yo podría... que digo??!!/- sacudió la cabeza varias veces como tratando de borrar el recién descubierto sentimiento.

Ukio:- se vuelve mirando el extraño movimiento de su acompañante- Rioga sucede algo?

Rioga: NO! Yo amo a Akane, desde el día que la conozco la he amado y la amaré por siempre... Ranma es MI ENEMIGO, no es mi amigo... y no les daré mi apoyo de hacer nada, Akane debe enamorarce de mi!! Y estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para cumplir mi objetivo...incluso unirme a Shampoo. Akane será mia!!!- luego de este apasionado discurso se levantó para irse de ahi, no podía seguir sintiendo nada con nadie. Se volvió una última vez hacia Ukio y pudo ver unas lágrimas en sus ojos que ahora lo miraban con una mezcla de odio y terrible tristeza.

Ukio: entonces lo siento mucho Rioga, porque desde ahora estamos en bandos contrarios... Veo que eres igual de patético que esa estúpida amazonas. Si de verdad quisieras a Akane querrías lo mejor para ella... y Ranma es lo mejor!!! Después de todo lo que han pasado juntos deberías considerarlo un amigo, estoy segura que él es capaz de defenderte hasta con su vida si fuese necesario, pero veo que tu no eres la buena persona que tanto admiraba y que tanto me gustaba.. me desepcionas, no eres nada mas que un cerdo p-chan!!!- dicho esto desapareció saltando por los techos de Nerima y rogando para que Ranma y Akane regresaran pronto para poder advertirlos de todo...

Rioga quedó viendo como desaparecía junto con el sol a la distancia. Las palabras recién escuchadas por la chica de la espátula llegaron hondo a su corazón, ella había dicho que estaba desepcionada de él, un poco después de decir que le gustaba... a Ukio. Puso su mano sobre su mejilla y sintió una lágrima que le regaló la chica antes de huir de ahí /ella lloraba/ pensó... poco después volvió a poner atención en la piel de su rostro, donde ahora se mezclaba la lágrima de Ukio con las propias... - Ukio...

En las montañas...

Los jóvenes enamorados habían encontrado un río poco después de salir de la cueva, cerca de éste había una planicie excelente para montar el campamento...

Después de arreglar sus cosas Ranma se encargó de preparar el fuego para calentar la comida que había mandado Kasumi y Akane se estaba tomando un baño en el río, lejos de la vista de Ranma...

Ranma: esa kawaikune aún no regresa... solo tenía que bañarse, diablos! Por qué se tardarán tanto las mujeres!!..

Akane: - había estado acercándose a su prometido sin que éste se diera cuenta y escuchó las últimas palabras de éste- Vamos como si tu no te demoraras en arreglarte!!- dijo con una amplia sonrisa y con un excelente humor- que haremos después de cenar?

Ranma: pensaba internarnos en el bosque y probar tu agilidad... quiero entrenarte en otras cosas antes de empezar con ataques y defenzas... últimamente estás muy torpe.- dijo mirandola y sacándole la lengua...

Akane: Baka... sólo me falta un poco de entrenamiento... tal vez si hubieses querido entrenarme antes sería un poco más ágil...

Ranma: losé... pero eso no importa ahora... – dijo pasándole un plato con la comida a Akane – después de agilidad reforzaremos tu equilibrio y mañana tratarás de vencerme... aunque seguramente no podrás hacerme daño porque obviamente no podrás tocarme. Terminó con una sonrisa arrogante.

Akane no sacó su mazo... no quería hacerlo, pero no se iba a dejar vencer. Tomó tres piedras que estaban en el suelo, la primera mas pequeña que las otras dos. Lanzó la pequeña y como lo había previsto Ranma la detuvo con una mano, inmediatamente lanzó la segunda que era un poco mas grande y Ranma la detuvo ahora con su otra mando mirándola aún con su sonrisa arrogante. Por lo tanto no tuvo ni tiempo ni mano para detener la piedra más grande que le impactó de lleno en la cara...

Akane: jajaja!!! No tengo que tocarte para hacerte daño baka!!- se rió ante la cara de fastidio de su prometido...

Ranma: Kawaikune!... termina pronto o no te entrenaré!- finalizó tomando su plato para disponerse a comer, mientras Akane volvía su vista a su comida con una gran sonrisa.

Comenzaron su cena en silencio, lanzándose miradas de complicidad. Al terminar Akane recogió los cuencos de arroz y se disponía a lavarlos al río.

Ranma: donde vas?

Akane: a limpiar esto... no pensarás que los dejaré sucios...

Ranma: olvidate de eso!... vinimos a entrenar, si no vamos ahora se hará muy tarde...

Akane: está bien... vamos...

Así se internaron en el bosque buscando un lugar que Ranma había visto rato antes. Llegaron a un lugar muy hermoso rodeado completamente de árboles, donde sólo unos rayos podían pasar. Los árboles eran muy viejos e inestable por lo tanto sus ramas eran muy frágiles...

Ranma: aquí probaremos tu agilidad... y tu rapidez...

Akane: qué debo hacer Sensei?- le preguntó con una amplia y radiante sonrisa en su rostro.

Ranma: - sonrió de medio lado al escuchar como lo llamo su prometida.- deberás comenzar saltando de rama en rama para probarme tu agilidad, pero sólo por las bajas... están muy frágiles así que ante el mínimo toque se romperán y si no eres rápida caerás... entendido?

Akane: está bien, empezemos...

Akane comenzó saltando por las ramas bajas como Ranma le había dicho, las primeras veces cayó porque no era lo bastante rápida, ya lo había hecho bastantes veces y estaba un poco frustrada por no poder hacerlo... así que Ranma intervino y le mostró cuales eran sus fallas.

Ranma: te equivocas demasiado, tus piernas están muy juntas- se acercó a ella y se puso enfrente mientras ella lo miraba con cara de abatida, con una de sus manos tomó la pierna derecha de Akane y la levantó un poco mas de lo que ella lo había hecho minutos antes quedando ambos de pie, muy juntos y mirandose a los ojos, ella se sonrojó, era una muy extraña posición, pero demasiado sujerente. Akane se acercó más aún y pasó sus manos por el cuello de su prometido besándolo primero con ternura y luego con pasión... /qué está haciendo... debería alejarme pero... mmmm... esto es demasiado bueno... pero el entrenamiento... mmm... que mas dá!/ Después de su debate interno, que no duró mucho (XD). Subió la otra pierna de Akane y la agarró por el trasero para afirmarla a su cintura y que no cayera... ella dio un respingo pero no se detuvo... hasta que sintió la exitación de Ranma rozar su cuerpo y recordó la conversación con Kasumi.

Akane: mm... Ranma... para... etto yo...- al ver que el chico no se detenía y al contrario de lo que ella se esperaba el la besó con más ansias, decidió dejarse llevar. Ranma la depositó lentamente en el suelo donde algunas hojas aún verdes amortiguaron el contacto con éste, el aún estaba entre las piernas de Akane besándola con frenesí, sus manos pasaban desde su mejilla hasta el cuello y comenzaron a descender a medida que los besos se hacían más apasionados llegando a depositar su mano en uno de los pechos de la chica, comenzó a moverse con mucha más intensidad sobre ella frotando sus cuerpos y sintiendo cosas muy placenteras para ambos. Ranma ya estaba en la luna con tanta sensación antes inexplorada y se sentía a gusto porque sabía que Akane le correspondería a tanto amor y pasión que albergaba su cuerpo... pero pronto sintió a la chica tensarce bajo suyo...

Akane: Ranma... bas...ta... no po..demos... –dijo entre el beso.

Ranma: claro que sí, ...solo hazlo... sólo déjate llevar...

Akan seguía con un debate interno entre hacer lo que para ella era correcto o seguir a su corazón... lamentablemente para Ranma su cabeza fue la que ganó- Ranma basta!!! . dijo de pronto empujándo al chico hacia el suelo- Ranma lo siento pero yo... no... no puedo yo...

Ranma: no Akane, lo siento yo... me dejé llevar y obviamente hice algo que tu no querías... perdón no volverá a ocurrir. Mejor sigamos con el entrenamiento para terminar pronto no?... – dijo tendiéndole la mano para que se levantara, y con una mezcla de arrepentimiento y molestia en su voz.

Akane: etto.. si claro.. /creo que se enfadó... pero no es correcto esto que estabamos haciendo... cierto??... es decir nos amamos, pero es muy pronto... no?/ pensó mientras recibía la ayuda de Ranma y se levantaba con un poco de duda en su expresión- sigamos...

Siguieron el entrenamiento, y trataron de concentrarse lo más posible pero ambos sabían que eso ahora sería difícil, Akane pudo ahora cumplir con lo que Ranma le pidió hacer en un principio e incluso pudo subir un poco mas la complejidad saltando a ramas más altas.. pero la felicidad de haber mostrado mucha mas agilidad de la que tenía se vio opacada con la pena de sentir que le había fallado a Ranma... mientras que nuestro artista marcial no disfrutó mucho la superación de Akane ya que en el fondo sentía que había pasado a llevar a su prometida.

Después de ese entrenamiento decidieron ir a dormir y mañana seguirían con equilibrio... ninguno de los dos tenía ganas de seguir entrenando.

Continuará...


	10. Chapter X

_**Aklaració**__**n: Todos los personajes y la historia pertenecen a la gran Rumiko...**_

_**Hago esto sin fines de lucro y bueno... todos lo dem**__**á**__**s se entiende...**_

_**Otras cosillas:**_

_**-hablan los personajes**_

_**/lo que piensan/**_

_**(mis comentarios)**_

Capitulo X

En la montaña...

Las luces que anunciaban el nuevo día lentamente comenzaron a aparecer en las montañas... los rayos solares llegaron a una solitaria carpa situada en un valle rodeado por un bosque y regado por un río, despertando a una joven mujer quien minutos antes dormía plácidamente abrazada a su prometido. Subió la vista y se encontró con su apacible rostro, acercó suavemente su mano y la pasó por su mejilla...

-Akane/creo que haberme alejado así de él ayer estuvo mal... yo lo amo pero, estaba nerviosa... no sabía que hacer- pensaba mientras pasaba sus manos ahora por sus labios- me provocas hacer tantas cosas Ranma... – sonrió- creo que me he vuelto tan pervertida como tu... Te amo baka, ojalá no te haya molestado mi actitud de niña asustada/ - se levantó un poco y depositó un suave beso en los labios de su amado, éste al sentirla pasó sus brazos por su cintura y correspondió el beso.

-Ranma: buenos días preciosa... lista para empezar nuestro entrenamiento??- dijo al romper el beso y mirando esos hermosos ojos marrones...

-Akane: buenos días Ranma... quería hablar contigo sobre lo de ayer... yo... – dijo sonrojándose un poco.

-Ranma: no te preocupes- subió una de sus manos a su mejilla- lo entiendo creo que me apresuré... te amo y no quiero que te alejes de mi por una estupidez...

-Akane: - con una sonrisa- gracias... nos levantamos ya??

-Ranma: comemos algo y luego irás a entrenar al río...

-Akane: te convertirás en chica??...

-Ranma: - la miró con una sonrisa.- no dije que entrenaríamos... dije que "entrenarás"... yo solo me preocuparé que no te ahoges...

-Akane: está bien vamos... – se levantó con ganas y sacó su ropa para cambiarse en el río... calentaría el desayuno luego...

Ranma quedó pensando inevitablemente en la noche anterior mientras se vestía / creo que fui muy rápido... no quería asustarla, pero es tan linda que me provoca cosas que nadie mas... además cuando entrena y está con el rostro cansado, sudando y jadeando yo solo pienso en tomarla y... Ranma Saotome que piensas!!!... obviamente ella no quiere adelantarse y llegar a "eso" aún... pensará que eres un baka hentai si te acercas a ella así otra vez... solo debo esperar que ella de el primer paso. Si!! Eso es!!!...esperaré que ella quede imnotizada por mis encantos- pensó arrogante ()- pero y si nunca se decide?... será que no me ama?? ( lo siento!!.. esa frase es demasiado Luis Miguel XD... pero queda muy bien )... / tan ensimismado estaba que ni siquiera tuvo noción del tiempo, solo reaccionó cuando Akane entró en la carpa le dijo que ya el desayuno estaba listo... entonces los jóvenes salieron de la carpa y se dispusieron a llenar sus estómagos...

En las afueras de la mansión Tatewaki...

Una pareja se despedía en las puertas de la mansión.

-Nabiki: entonces el trato está hecho??- dijo extendiéndole la mano a Kuno.

-Kuno: no puedo creer que haya aceptado hacer un trato contigo Nabiki... aún no se cuánto me costará esto- dijo mirando al cielo como esperando lo peor...

-Nabiki: vamos Tachi... no es tan terrible. No te pediré dinero- dijo con una sonrisa extrañamente tierna y sincera.- solo una cita o un regalo de vez en cuando- terminó ampliando más la sonrisa..

-Kuno: si no amara tanto el aire que respiras nunca haría esto... no entiendo cómo sucedió todo!!

-Nabiki: Acaso estás arrepentido??- dijo fingiendo pena- acaso no soy suficiente para ti? No fue suficiente lo de esta tarde?- continuó ahora con un tono mas pícaro, Kuno se sonrojó al instante y la miró con pasión en sus ojos.

-Kuno: No estoy arrepentido- dijo acercándose lentamente- pero creo que deberás demostrarme más de lo de ésta tarde para que te crea- remató cuando ya tenía a la mediana de las Tendo entre sus brazos.

-Nabiki: y que estamos esperando entonces Tachi- terminó con una sonrisa lujuriosa al momento que se lanzaba a los labios del hombre que la abrazaba con posesión... preparándose para repetir lo que apasionadamente habían hecho las últimas tardes, y mientras sus lenguas danzaban y él agarraba el trasero de la chica descaradamente...

-Nabiki: don..de??- dijo entre el apasionado beso.

-Kuno: la mansión es grande- respondió mientras la entraba nuevamente a sus terrenos... – Creo que este es el mejor trato que he hecho contigo Tendo... no me arrepentiré de aceptar ser tu novio...

-Nabiki: claro que no- dijo mientras miraba su cuerpo de una forma lujuriosa y recorría el pecho del chico hacia abajo- además... la paga es buena- terminó mientras se apretaba contra él y besaba el cuello de su ahora novio y él respondía con un gruñido de placer...

-Kuno: demasiado buena...

Después de eso ambos se perdieron en la gran mansión y no los vio nadie hasta el amanecer...

En otro lugar...

Soun: y Nabiki??- preguntó mientras su hija y su consuegra ponían la mesa para cenar y él se disponía a jugar una partida de Shogi con el panda...

Nodoka: dijo que se quedaría en casa de unas amigas... volverá mañana luego de la escuela

Soun: ya veo...

Nadie se percató de la tímida sonrisa que escapaba de los labios de la mayor de las Tendo...

En un callejón en Nerima...

-Shampoo: no poder hacer el primer plan... Chica de las espátulas saber demasiado y poder usar eso en nuestra contra...

-Rioga: que haremos entonces??

.Shampoo: - sonrió maliciosa.- nosotros hacer que tórtolos tener una de sus habituales peleas...

-Rioga: como??

-Shampoo: tu deber buscar a chica violenta a Furinkan, en momento donde no estar con airen... deber hablar con ella muy sensual poder tomarle las manos o abrazarla. Si tu encargar de eso yo encargar de que Ranma los vea... Sé amable Rioga-kun, no querer que Akane se espante- terminó guiñándole un ojo...

-Rioga: mm- dijo muy sonrojado el chico- Pe... pero... al estar cerca de ella me pondré nervioso y... no lo se... creo que no podré hacerlo- acabó abatido

-Shampoo: no seas estúpido chico cerdo!!- dijo depositando un bomborí en su cabeza.- Deber hacer lo que Shampoo dice! Shampoo estar con airen e impedir que él interrumpir... esperaré mayor acercamiento entre ustedes para que él acercar celoso y dolido, y gran orgullo no lo dejará ver la realidad... si logras besar a la chica del mazo mucho mejor- Rioga se puso muy rojo...- así Ranma estar tan celoso que la segunda parte del plan ser muy fácil...

-Rioga: es decir que todo depende de mi??

-Shampoo: así es... si lograr hacer lo que dije a la perfección... nosotros separar a esos dos en menos de lo que esperar.- Rioga asintió- Entonces Shampoo esperar en el patio de Furinkan, nos vemos chico cerdo... debo terminar con pedidos... adiós... – se despidió la curvilinia dejando al chico ensimismado en sus pensamientos...

-Rioga: así será- dijo mientras la veía alejarse- /Akane por fin será mía y podré entregarle todo el amor que siento por ella... al principio ella seguirá enamorada de esa nenita pero después se fijará en mi... sufrirá, es posible... pero todo será para una buena causa... cierto?... qué digo! Claro que es una buena causa kuso!!... creo que esa estúpida conversación con Uchan me está afectando... / Uchan...- suspiró- /Uchan??.. soy un imbécil!!... debo pensar solo en Akane.. sólo en Akane!!!/- se dijo mentalmente apretando los ojos tratando de recordar su rostro... pero lo único que pudo evocar fueron imágenes de cierta chica de la espátula- Mierda!!!

Continuará...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Bueno chikas...**_

_**Sinceramente quiero disculparme por todo el tiempo que pasé sin actualizar.**_

_**Estos capítulos los tenía listos desde Abril, pero no recordaba que tenía tan botado este fic en la página... creo que me emocioné mucho con el de Inuyasha asike disculpen otra vez...**_

_**Hay cosas nuevas y ojalá pueda actualizar pronto, tengo las ideas de este fic hasta el final pero no me he animado hace tiempo a escribir la historia... es la primera asike me deprimí un poco cuando recibí tantas críticas negativas respecto a mi forma de escribir... Gomen ne a las ke si me siguieron... olvidé recordar que ustedes y sus apoyos son mucho mas importantes para seguir... **_

_**Espero aktualizar pronto.. ya ke igual estoy algo corta de tiempo con el hecho de ke este año tengo ke terminar el kole... **_

_**Pero por ustedes lo seguiré...**_

_**Saludos y disculpen otra vez.. espero ke kon estos 5 kapis seguidos me perdonen...**_

_**Xauxau**_


End file.
